Conspiracy
by dogsfang
Summary: Ion and Abel have returned to the empire after spending ten years fighting Cain. However when they get there they find that all is not well in the empire. A dark conspiracy is afoot. Is is the work of the Contra Mundi or is it some other force at work!
1. Chapter 1 Returning home

Ion stood on the bridge of the merchant ship. It had been ten long years scene he and father Abel Nightroad had set out to find Cain. Ten years scene he had set foot in the Empire.

"_It's been so long I wonder how Esther is? No Queen Esther now. As soon as I'm able I would like to go and visit her. Is there some one else? Has Esther married?"_Ion shook his head it was useless to worry about it now. The ship docked, Ion and father Nightroad disembarked. The whole of the Empire was bathed in the pale moon light.

"Ion I have to leave for a while I'll met you latter at the duchess of Moldova's. I have to see someone." With that father Abel turned and strode away in the darkness.

"I wander what father Abel has to take care of? He probably went to stuff his face or something." Ion muttered. Ion walk onward till he reached his grandmothers estate. He pushed open the twin oak doors.

"Grandmother it's Ion I have returned home. Grandmother?" Ion called eagerly. This was strange no one came to greet him. Not his grandmother, not a servant, no one. Every hall was deathly quite.

"What's happening have the Orden come again." Ion growled angrily. Suddenly out of the corner of his right eye Ion spotted a blur. He drew his sword and slashed at the figure.

"Hey stop. Aaahhh!" the figure screamed and threw itself into a corner to avoid Ion's attack. The figure threw back its hood revealing the bumbling father Nightroad.

"Abel what are you doing here. I thought you had to " see someone ." Ion said.

"Unfortunately the person I went to see was gone. So I came here."

"You went to see The Marquis of Kiev Astaroche Asran didn't you!"

"Asta wasn't home" Abel said sadly. "But even if she wasn't what makes you think she was the one I went to see." Abel said blushing.

"Because you cried out her name in your sleep each night." Ion laughed. "But where are grandmothers servants and staff? They should be here unless someone or something made them leave. It's like the mansion has be abandoned."

--

Not much of a start but I promise it will get better. Dogsfang

This is my first story so please I welcome reviews and beta readers. Having a beta reader would really really help. Help please!

For some reason the Beta reader link is not working hum? So if any of want to help me out I would be greatfull! Email if interested, it's on my profile.

Please and thank you Dogsfang!


	2. Chapter 2 Brothers Keepers

Thanks to all my readers who a put up with the extremely short first chapter. Also for sticking with me though the time it took me to write chapter 2. Special thanks to: UndeadTiger, KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey, and C.Banker for helping me beta read. Thanks again!

**Trinity Blood Chapter Two: Brother Keeper.**I do not own Trinity blood, it belongs to Sunao Yoshida. May he rest in peace….

Now on with the story.

It was in the castle of San Angelo, down in the Messenger Angel Hall (or the war room, as it was sometimes called by Priests and Cardinals), where one such Cardinal was heavily drunk. Not with wine, but with power and rage. Cardinal Francesco di Medici, head of the Inquisitorial Department was in a vile mood.  
"Damn Caterina for making a ten year peace agreement with the Empire of Evil, the vampires! Ten years of peace with those monsters! Also damn that ignorant Queen Esther, for allowing them to continually live in Albion! Well, I will show them all that vampires and humans can't coexist. What was she thinking? The people fear and hate them! It's the end of the Vatican and the human race! I must do something to eliminate the vampire threats." He thought back to the last conversation he had with his sister and his brother.

**Flash back to two days ago.**

It was a quiet clear morning. Or rather, it would have been quiet if not for the heated yelling in the main chambers. Cardinal Caterina Sforza, head of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, often fought with her brother over matters of state.  
"You had no right to arrest the Emissary from the Empire, brother! The Empress will not take kindly to this!" Caterina Sforza screamed at her brother.  
"I did not arrest the Ambassador! Brother Petros detained him and took him into the dungeons to question him! I received word that an assassination attempt was going to be made on His Holiness' life. So, I ordered the Inquisition department to arrest all suspicious looking people. The Ambassador just happened to match the description of the assassin! I wanted to take all necessary precautions! Besides, we need intelligence if we are going to march against the vampires!" Cardinal Medici barked at his sister.  
"Your actions could possibly endanger the lives of everyone here at the Vatican! What if your actions start another war with the Empire?! Nevertheless, we must wait until the Methuselah Ambassador makes his report to the Empress. I Pray this does not affect the resigning of the peace treaty. If God is willing your actions will not plunge us into war. Just think of what would happen to our treaties with Albion. Imagine what Queen Esther and her people would think happened to the Vatican she once served!" Caterina Sforza argued.  
"We do have a stronger connection to Albion thanks to the nun you sat on the throne from your own AX Agency. How did you accomplish that? Did you bribe all the bishops in Albion? Nevertheless Caterina, can't you see that those monsters are lying to you? They've been using this time to build up their forces, and when the timing is right they will strike! They also have spies in Albion. Queen Esther should have slaughtered them! Instead, she let them live!" Cardinal Medici spat angrily.  
"Your Holiness, when you were in the ghettos of Albion, what did you see? Were they monsters or were they people?" Cardinal Sforza asked kindly.  
"Sister, brother, the vampires...no...the Methuselah in the ghetto were very kind to me. After the explosion, I was found by one of them. They took care of me and helped me to see that we are not so different from them. I supported Esther's decision then, and I still do now. Nothing you say," He gulped. "can change, my mind. I will not allow any action that will bring us to war." The young Alessandro said with some confidence. Cardinal Medici glared coldly at his younger brother. "Your Holiness, now is the time to strike with the support of the nobles and our allies! We can crush the vampire threat once and for all!" Cardinal Medici roared as he slammed his fist on the armrest of the Pope's throne. Alessandro squirmed under the intimidating form of his brother. He averted his gaze. Despite being the 399th Pope of Rome, he still feared his brother.  
"Brother, they are not mindless barbarians! They are civilized people who have access to highly advanced technology. Think of what they could show us and teach us! Also, Queen Esther once said that her people's technology was almost on par with The Empires. Think of what the Vatican could accomplish with both Albion's and The Empires support!" Lady Caterina argued.  
"Caterina, your Holiness, if the two of you will do nothing against the vampire menace, than I will!" Cardinal Medici glared at his two siblings and stormed out of the room.

**Back to the present **

As head of the Inquisitorial Department Cardinal Medici did not care about the vampires' life and it would serve his purposes if the ambassador of The Empire were to die. Cardinal Medici was sure that the vampire was nothing more than a spy sent to observe activities at the Vatican. Francesco was also confident that if The Empire, Albion or anyone at the Vatican figured out what he was up to, he would be put before a firing squad. He exited San Angelos and went out into the plaza, where Brother Petros and Sister Paula awaited him.  
"The air ship is ready for you Cardinal Medici." Brother Petros said smoothly. Cardinal Medici entered the air ship. He looked forward to inspecting the work on The Azael. The airship roared to live and departed for it's destination.

So another chapter come and gone I hope this story is meeting with my readers approval. If not send reviews and emails with suggestions. However if you are happy with the story send reviews and if you wish to emails help boost me writing drive.

I am working on chapter three right now.


	3. Chapter 3 God save the Queen

Trinity blood chapter three. God save the Queen.

I do not own Trinity blood, it belongs to Sunao Yoshida. Then thanks to Undeadtiger, KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey and C.banker for betareading for me.

It was a bright clear day in the kingdom of Albion. The capital city of Londinium was brimming with activity as the citizens went about their day with hardly a care in the world. Unfortunately the same cannot be said for the Queen.  
Queen Esther of Albion sat at her large oak desk in her study office. She unconsciously began to run her fingers though her long red hair. Other nobles of Germanicous, and Ireland often remarked that her hair seemed to flow down her shoulders. Yes Queen Esther had received many marriage proposals from various dukes and lords since she had taken the throne however she refused them all. Esther stood and grabbed at the large stack of envelopes that littered her desk. Next to her desk was a huge brick fire place. She had asked for it put into her study although she never specified why. Esther frowned bitterly as she remembered the day. It was the day Prince Beethoven, son of Lord Ludwic of Germanicous, had sent various love letters to try to get the young queen to marry him.  
Finally it came to a point that the prince came to try to court her. He was a pompous stuck up prince who cared very little for his people. All he cared about was an alliance with Albion and it's vast treasures of lost technology. Esther had rejected his advances immediately. Along with his previously sent love letters. Thankfully Virgil head come to the aid of his Queen and claimed that there was a "urgent matter that had to be dealt with."

Immediately after the princes' departure Esther had requested the fire place put in. It gave a homely look to her study office. Esther nodded her head and smiled at what she was about to do. She first checked to make sure that Colonel Mary Spencer, or Virgil Walsh, were not around. She reached into her right pocket and pulled out a small gold key. Esther put it in the top right drawer of her desk and turned the key. Again she went to check to make sure no one was coming. The Queen then opened the drawer and placed her hand inside and withdrew a pack of matches with a small bottle of brandy. Ester picked up two large oak logs and sat them in the fire place. She poured brandy onto the logs and then struck a match. Picking up the first marriage proposal she she put it to the match. Esther smiled to herself as it caught fire. Quickly the Queen threw both the letter and match into the fireplace. Laughing gleefully as the logs caught fire and in no time at all, a splendid fire was cracking away. Merrily, she picked up each letter throwing it into the crimson flames, laughing and dancing happily as each one burned to ash before her eyes! The task soon done Esther returned to her desk.

She shifted though the list of meeting she had scheduled for next week. She especially looked forward to a meeting with The Vatican and The empire. The formal signing of the 10 year peace treaty was coming up between the three powers. Esther secretly hoped she'd be able to see some of her friends from the AX again. She smiled as the hard expressionless Father Trace popped into her head. Along with kind natured Father Wordsworth, and strict looking Sister Kate.  
Esther frowned slightly at remembering Father Leon Garcia. She shivered just a little at remembering the time that Father Leon had looked up her dress. At that memory quickly brought a smile back to her face as she remembered the look on Sister Kate's face when she found out what he'd done. Sister Kate's screams could be heard echoing throughout the Vatican as she chewed out Father Leon for having no respect for women. The look on Father Leon's face was priceless. Sister Kate, after she was done lecturing Leon, threatened to neuter the wide eyed and speech less Ax agent should he ever do that again. Also she hoped the woman of steel herself Cardinal Sforza would accompany them when they came. Although Cardinal Medici was another story.

_"I hope that Cardinal Medici doesn't come if he does things would be interesting. Though I didn't see him at the first treaty __signing. I'm sure he'll send Cardinal Caterina, I doubt he wants to be in a room full of Methuselah."  
_

She also looked forward to seeing the Duchess of Kevi Astaroche Asran. Esther remembered back to the time that Asta had told Esther of how she had come to know Father Abel.

_"I suppose it would be good, if Father Leon did come. I bet even Father Garcia wouldn't dare look up the Marquis's of Kevi's dress, because if he did that would probably be the last thing he would ever see... Asta would probably kill him if she was kind." _

Esther smiled as she pictured Asta's reaction.

_"I wonder what's happened to Ion the last time I saw him was in The Empire. I'd heard that he was supposed to be part of the diplomats, along with Duchess of Kevi to go to the Vatican. After they reached the Vatican shortly afterward he disappeared. The Empress Seth sat hasn't sent me anything new concerning his whereabouts. In my heart, I wish I could see him and ask him the question I couldn't before. Last but not least, Father Abel. Esther smiled as she remembered, the silver haired priest. He always took his tea with 13 spoonfuls of sugar. I suppressed he hadn't died of a heart attack. The last time I __had saw him was in his fight with Cain after that he had vanished. What's happened to the two of you. The two of you are the most important men in my life. Father Abel is like the father I never had, and Ion is..."_

"Your highness Queen Esther it is time for the meeting please come. The Methuselah representatives are awaiting your arrival in the ghetto so please hurry." said Colonel Mary Spencer as she strolled into the queens study room.  
"Yes of course I am on my way." Esther squeaked as she was brought out of her thoughts.  
"My lady how did you start a fire without matches or starter fluid?" Colonel Spencer ask suspiciously.  
"Oh that, I just used some spare paper I had laying around on my desk." Esther said quickly as she walked towards the door and exited.  
Queen Esther and Colonl Marry made their way along the decorated cream colored hall until they came to a far wall. At the end of the far wall stood a tall man with long blond hair. He wore a dark suit and bowed to Queen Esther.  
"My lady Esther, please come with me, the Methuselah Council of the ghetto is here and it's leader does not like to be kept waiting." The Count of Manchester spoke softly. Virgil Walsh reached out and pushed on a section on the wall. A panel slid out. A small silver pad appeared. The Methuselah placed his right hand on the glowing pad. The computer hummed to life.  
"Starting palm scan, system administrator please state your identification."  
"Virgil Walsh, Count of Manchester, recognized by Albion security code. GHTO-489-LTS-628MT-68-CM. The wall to Virgil's right opened, revealing an elevator. The three of them entered and the elevator began its rapid descent.


	4. Chapter 4 Evil never dies

Trinity blood: chapter four evil always comes back

Special thanks to: UndeadTiger, KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey, and C.Banker for helping me beta read. Thanks again!

A dull hiss echoed through the metallic room. A second later, six-small pale lights cast a glow around the darkened room. Even though the lights case their glow about the room they seemed insignificant to the heavy shadows that still stood. The darkness itself seemed alive as it wrapped around the small lights extinguishing them one by one and destroying the keyhole shaped pattern that they formed. Out of that growing darkness and the shadows stepped two men. Each wore a black uniform that bore a unique resemblance to the Nazi Gestapo uniforms of World War II. Each man had a pair of white gloves, and each had red pentagrams sewn into them. The first man was slightly taller than his partner, long black hair hung down to his hips. The second man had short brown hair and an angel's face. At first glance they could perhaps been brothers.

The two of them looked at the pool with interest. Bubbles broke the surface and the liquid shifted uneasily, and out of the pool, rose a living shadow. The blackness seemed to hang in the air for a moment. When something broke the surface. A long white hand stretched out from the darkness. It was followed quickly by an arm, shoulder and long blond hair. Finally the fearless leader of the Contra Mundi stepped out to reveal himself. Six white angelic wings, adorn his naked back. The leader of the Contra Mundi had just emerged nude from his healing chamber the liquid helped the nanomachines repaired his body. Cain although he hated to admit it to himself he was far from healed. "_My brother had done me serious harm on that day even now, I still have to heal. I'm not back to my full strength yet. I've waited for this day for 10 long years. The time is to attack is now. The world will be consumed by fire. All life will be consumed into the void."_

If their leaders lack of clothing bothered them it didn't show for the two of them bowed humbly before their leader.

"Mein herr, you asked for us?" Isaac Fernand von Kampfer, said smoothly

"My Lord Contra Mundi what is our next mission?" Dietrich, asked quickly.

"Isaac how long will it take you to get to the top of the world?"

"I can be there within two hours my Lord."

"Good, Dietrich. How long will it take you to get to the bottom of the world?"

"I also can be there within two hours my Lord."

"Excellent. Go to the locations we discussed earlier and wait further instructions."

Isaac Von Kampfer and Dietrich Von Lohengrin stood before their leader, bowing again and melted into the darkness of their own shadows.


	5. Chapter 5 Two old Ladies

UndeadTiger, KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey, and C.Banker for helping me beta read. Thanks again!

Trinity Blood Chapter 5 The two old ladies

Three days ago in Byzantiam.

The sun a burning ball of hydrogen gas in the heavens above slowly set in the west. Its harmful rays smashed into the Lapis Lazuli\Wall, for airborne particles filtered out the radiation. A soft evening dusk soon descended on the east and west banks of Byzantium. Soon the darkness descended and the twin moons peeked out from behind the clouds casting their soft glow across both Tarren and Methuselah a like.  
Shadows roamed over the magnificent mansions of the Methuselah Lords. Out of those shadows stepped six armed men.  
The Yeniceri elite guards and under the command of her Empress. Each of them wore a black suit of full plate armor. Each plate was carefully fitted to the dimensions of the Methuselah warrior who would wear the suit. Five of them seemed to be smaller than their leader, who towered over them. He had long black hair with dreadlocks that were covered by his odd misshapen red hat. His red robes mixed with his black armor. The Methuselah wore a heavy breastplate across his chest. On his shoulders black armor protected his arms, it flowed across his arms and legs flawlessly melting into his smooth gauntlets and heavy combat boots. Lord Baibars head of the Yeniceri stopped in the courtyard of the mansion of the Duchess of Moldova.  
The front door opened in the pale moonlight of the twin moons illuminated a figure. She was dressed in slim low cut violent dress with a vale covering her face."Duchess of Moldova, we were ordered by the Empress to escort you to her." The head of the Yeniceri spoke quickly in his deep gruff voice.  
"Thank you, Lord Baibars let us hurry the Empress does not like to be kept waiting." The Duchess ordered briskly. Mirka Fortuna and her guards made their way from her mansion to the Enderun, in the Empress's palace. (The Enderun is were the Empress lives in the palace.)  
They finally made their way along the many twists and turns of the royal palace until they came to a large door jade green door with a lush green tree painted across the front of it.  
It was the entrance to The Mabeyin, the Empress's private rooms. The Yeniceri took their places outside the door. Mirka knocked carefully and opened the door with some hesitation.  
_"This is odd, her Majesty never summons me this late unless it is an absolute emergency. I wonder what it is she could be wanting?" _the duchess pondered as she shut the door.  
Once the door was shut lights gradually eliminated the room around her. Mirka was, as always, astonished by the beuty of the Empress's quarters. Augusta Varadica's royal chambers showed a lush landscape from before the catastrophe of Armageddon. It always had birds chirping, smelled of chlorophyll.  
Her Majesty's pet squirrel Abel rushed up to greet Mirka his cheeks puffing out as if to ask for a snack.  
The lighting in the chamber grew stronger, revealing a flower shaped throne. Augusta Varadica, also known as Seth Nightroad, took off her large jade vale and hat. Green eyed ruler of the empire smiled. Her bopped black hair trimmed her beautiful teenage face. She preceded to greet her pet who she had named playfully after her older brother.  
"Come here Abel, you want a snack don't you." The Empress called sweetly from her floating throne. Augusta Varadica flicked a switch on her flower shaped throne which would make the room sound proof so they could talk in private. Seth's long skinny arms and legs helped, her get out of the large bulky throne. Mirka bowed to her Empress. Seth face was energetic and she had a Cheshire cat like smile on her face. She grinned sweetly at her long time friend.  
"Mirka how have you been? Well I hope." She asked kindly. Ever since Ion had disappeared Seth could tell that her friend had been a little down.  
"I had just returned from Timişoara it was a nice working vacation not even two days ago Empress. I gave my report as soon as I returned as it is required. Why have you asked me here now?"Mirka said with some sadness present. (Timisoara is the second capital of the Empire.)  
"I know it has been hard for you since Ion left. If you're worried about him facing charges about neglecting his duties as an ambassador he will not. Officially he was given a secret mission from me to accompany a priest from the Vatican seeking information on the Contra Mundi. I am confident he will return soon with Abel. Once he does I have a plan to make sure he does not leave the empire except for one reason." Seth spoke so mischievously.  
"What plan is this Empress tell me?" Mirka asked earnestly. For she was eager to see her grandson.  
"If my plan is successful it will kill three birds with one stone. I'm sure that during his time with Abel, Ion has grown into a fine man. I don't understand it myself, but somehow in some way your grandson is quite popular with the tarren girls. When I venture out, on more than one occasion, I hear that they often refer to him as cute." Seth laughed playfully.  
The Duchess smiled at this picturing her grandson talking with a few Tarren girls and being addressed as cute. She smiled at this bit of information for it was interesting considering Ion conveniently had never told his grandmother about that.  
"The specifics of my plan. I will not tell you now however, but I can tell you is that, in my opinion, The Earl of Memphis needs to take a lover already. I would highly recommend the current Queen of Albion Esther Blanchet. If I was a lord or noble I would go after her for sure. If my plan works two problems will be finished, and one big problem to deal with." The Empress of the Methuselah smirked.  
"I agree with you when you say "he needs to take a lover," but with all due respect Empress, it is currently forbidden for a Methuselah to love it Tarren is it not? So even if it wasn't what makes you think that the Queen of Albion is not married already. I know my grandson was quite smitten with Esther, however what makes you think that her people will support it. Not to mention the Albion government. Not all Tarren are as enlightened as the Queen. On top of that even if they were to marry, and the political union between our two countries would be even more assured. Do you know what type of child their union would produce, please think of how it would be treated by both our peoples.. A child would most likely be rejected by both her people and ours. Esther would most likely be forced to abdicate the throne. " Mirka pleaded.  
" So there are one or two problems with my plan. Fine, if that's the way you want it, and you don't want a great-grandchild to hold in your arms, then I will not go through with my plan. In theory it could be another ten or twenty years before Ion even returns the empire do you really want to risk not seeing him? Do you want to risk the chance of him not marring the woman of his dreams and you not getting your chance to hold your very first great gandchild?" Seth asked slyly poking at The Duchess of Moldova with every question.  
The Empress's last question made the Duchess think back to the day her grandson was born.  
_"I haven't remembered untill now. The smell of the hospital, it stank with alcohol and sterile medicines. I remember the joy on the day and also the sorrow. It was the day I lost my daughter, son in law, my husband but gained my little grandson."  
__**  
Flash back: Twenty six years ago. **__**3045 AD  
"**__I hate this I am never allowing him into my bed again! I resent him for this! __**Ahhh! This is all his fault!**__ I am not having another child after this!" Screamed the duchess of Nappals. Her blond hair was covered in sweat and her flaming, red eyes flashed dangerously around the room looking for her husband.  
Mirka smiled, at her daughters comment towards her husband. For she knew the pain was natural, and Nekara's anger towards her husband was only because of the pain.  
"It's alright dear just push, the pain will pass quickly and everything will be all right." The Duke of Warsaw whispered caringly to his daughter. His hand held tenderly clasped around his daughters for support. The Duke couldn't help but to smile inwardly. His blue eyes, momentarily, lowering sympathetic for her husband. But they quickly were as hard and cold as ice in anger that he wasn't here to help her though this and to see the birth of his first child/the dukes grandchild.  
"What could be keeping him? He had been ordered to investigate a rumor of Hard Liners recently. But he had the support of The Yeniceri even then it would not take this long." The Duke thought, as he put an ice cube into his daughters her mouth.  
The labor had already taken four hours and was taking it's toll of everyone including her daughter.  
Finally the doctor had arrived and Nekara had delivered a happy healthy baby boy. He was little with a small round face, soft blond hair and cute red eyes. Altogether a beautiful baby boy. Mirka reached out and held little ion in his blanket.  
Suddenly a roar shook the hospital. A thin silvery mist crept into the room. The doctor in the far corner coughted and then soon began to spit up blood and one of the nurses rushed to his aid. He was escorted out and away from the patience. Without warning, her husband and daughter seemed began to cough and spit up blood. Blood began to drip from their nose the corners of her eyes, Mirka's husband fell to his knees on the hospital floor. He grabbed at his wife's cloak...  
"GO!...Get!...Out!...Of..Here!..."He gasped as the blood continued to flow from his eyes, nose and mouth. The a life-giving substance that the Methuselah long since needed soon painted her husbands and daughters faces in gore. Mirka and turned and ran from the room as fast as she could clutching ion close to her. She could see all around her the faces and hear the screams of the patients and doctors who had been affected by the strange illness. Their blood seemingly drained from their bodies and now decorating the pure white floor of the hospital. The Duchess of Moldova ran as fast as she could, she did not stop until she reached the outside of the hospital. Her grandson, Ion, thankfully oblivious to what had previously happened remain asleep in her arms.  
Suddenly another loud roar was heard and a hospital exploded in a sea of crimson flame.  
"No! No my husband and my daughter. This cannot be!" Mirka dissolved into tears. The Empress's guards arrived and took Mirka and Ion to safety. After putting out the fire and finding no other survivors the guards began the long painstaking process of putting this puzzle back together. A few days later they discovered her daughters husband, The Duke of Arabia, dead with a silver stake driven through his heart. With a message written on the wall in the Dukes own blood warrning The Empire not to get involved in affairs of the Outer. Also from the dissection of all remaining bodies that they died not of the fire but by atomized silver combined with some sort of biological weapon. It was also discovered that it was not due to tarren terrorists like originally thought. But done by __**The hard-liners.**__ It was a group that were not unknown in the empire for their radical acts of attempting to cause wars between the Tarren and Methuselah. Their acts ranged from random murders to bombing of Terran buildings. However it seemed that they had gone too far. While Lord Biabars and the others continued to hunt down the terrorists, Mirka was soon faced with another difficult decision. Her husband, the duke of Warsaw, had previously been head of the Imperial secret council. With his death Mirka herself was "asked" to take the position after her husband had died. So it happened that shortly after her appointment to head of the Imperial secret council, the terrorists were caught. All 26 of them were brought before the council, the Daiwen, and the Empress. Considering the severity of their crimes. It was no surprise that all of them were found guilty even given the death sentence by the Empress herself. It was decided by the Council for all of them to be exposed to the same deadly contents that had been released inside the hospital. After that. The remaining silver biological weapon would be destroyed._

**Back to the Present.**

_"That day Ion and I lost so much! Ion deserves happiness as much as I do. It has been to long scence I held a child in my arms yes I will do it!"  
_Mirka sighed and noded her head. "Yes, I want Ion back and yes, nothing would make me happier than to see him marry the woman he loves. I also believe that it's been too long since held a child in my arms. Yes I agree Ion needs to grow up and shoulder some responsibility. Not running around with his best friend on some wild goose chase!"  
_"Ion please forgive me for this, after all this is for your own good. No this is for both you and I." _Mirka thought guiltily.  
"Empress I beseech you to carry out your plan."  
"_Ion, Esther please forgive me, it's a necessary evil that I am about to do." Seth to thought sadly.  
_

_Well another chapter come and gone please review! It sparks my writing bug!_

Thanks Dogsfang


	6. Chapter 6 Deja vu all over again

I would like to thank UndeadTiger, KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey and C.Banker for helping me Betaread.

A soft white light of the crystal chandelier filled the front room of the Duchess of Moldova's mansion. Nothing seemed out of place, no furniture was overturned no bloodstained the carpet. It seemed as though the mansion was completely abandoned as though everyone had suddenly decided to pick up and leave. That is except for two people who now stood in the front room.

"Now Ion I'm sure the mansion hasn't been completely abandoned. There has to be someone around here somewhere. Who knows this could all be one big surprise birthday party? It's not your birthday is it?"Abel asked poking the Earl of Memphis playfully.

"No Abel it is not my birthday you stupid priest, even if it was my birthday Esther isn't here !" Ion shouted. The young Methuselah instantly regretted saying those words the moment they came out of his mouth. He couldn't help it. He was so concerned for his grandmother he didn't realize what he was saying until it came out.

"Oh, Ion I think I see you blushing, and to think your Excellency has had a crush on young Esther for quite some time. So when's the wedding? Should I wear a black tux or Methuselah robes?"

"Abel we have got to find grandmother or a servant to explain--."

Ion never got to finish his sentence as a loud **boom** echoed throughout the mansion. In that instant the electrical lights around the mansion died one by one leaving the two men in the darkness. Ion quickly ran over and flipped the light switch however, the two of them were still in darkness. The entire electricity supply to the mansion had been completely cut off.

Abel's soft blue eyes quickly moved around the room searching for anything that could have caused the black out. His eyes locked on a darkened corner. Something moved just then, barely a fraction of an inch, but it was there.

The being that lurked in the shadow turned forward facing Abel. It was clad in a black cloak that hung down to its ankles. Also a black helmet and gas mask covered its face.

"What is go--"

Abel shoved ion quickly behind him canceling out the Methuselahs words. Abel bolted forward his eyes seemingly sharper than the young lords.

"Ion this way hurry follow me." Abel commanded sharply as he rushed down the hall. Ion hurriedly followed Abel as the two of them chased after a seemingly moving shadow. The two of them ran rapidly chasing after the auto jagger.

_"That's odd this auto jagger moves surprisingly fast. Too fast. This thing moves faster than a Methuselah. Something isn't right here but what is it? This can't be a normal auto jagger. "_ Abel thought.

Auto Jaggers as they were called by The Contra Mundi were not androids as some thought. They were really Methuselah corpses with the front part of their brains removed and replaced with electronic intelligence. They wouldn't feel pain, fear, heat, or cold. Nor would they ever suffer from hunger, thirst or fatigue. The auto jagger was the perfect killing machine.

The auto jagger ran into Ions grandmothers room with Abel and ion right on its heels.

Abel brought out his pistol and prepared to fire. The mechanized killing doll turned and burst out a window of the room and down into the courtyard below. Once they are it disappeared into the shadows of the night.

"It's, gone now, I wonder why it lead us up here?" Ion asked, catching his breath.

"I think I know why." Abel said gravely as he looked underneath the Duchess bed. He was greeted with a large black box, and a series of red numbers slowly counting down to zero. Twin wires extended from the box deep into the carpet and the floorboards. Abel got up and grabbed Ion's sword. Using his friends sword he peeled back the carpet and the floorboards revealing a series of dynamite, grenades, and small clear flasks. Intricately wired together

"Ion it's a trap lets get out here!" Yelled Abel as he pointed to the dynamite, grenades and flaskes place under the room. He grabbed Ion and jumped out the window. The two of them landed with a **thud** in the courtyard. A few seconds later, the entire mansion exploded in a ball of crimson flame.

_"This is deja vu all over again. Well here we go again." _Abel thought grimly.

"Ion don't move the Yeniceri are here."

Out of the shadows stepped 10 armed guards wearing the traditional red and black cloaks. Lord Baibars, the head of the Yeniceri stepped swiftly from the shadows.

"Count of Memphis Ion Fortuna and AX enforcement officer Abel Nightroad the two of you are to come with me immediately. The Empress herself told us we would find you here and told us to bringing to her without delay."

"Lord Biabars my grandmother and servants have all disappeared--" Ion cried fiercely.

" On top of that the assailant that destroyed the Duchess of Moldova's mansion has just escaped." finished Abel.

"We will track down the scourge that has done this in the meantime, my men will escort you to palace."

_"Will this is a new twist, they believe us this time. At least we're not getting arrested, and Ion isn't framed for murder ." _Abel thought happily as he and Ion were escorted into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7 The great debate

Trinity blood chapter Seven The great debate

I do not own Trinity blood, it belongs to Sunao Yoshida. Then thanks to Undeadtiger, KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey and C.banker for betareading for me.

Esther, Virgil, and Marry stepped out of the elevator. The Queen of Albion was dressed in a formal white skirt with matching jacket and heels. Colonel Spencerwore a green formal military jacket with white pants and black boots. Her rapier was present at her side. Virgil had on his sleek black suit with black shoes. The three of them stepped into a large grayish blue room. The Count of Manchester let them quickly through the maze like hallways of the ghetto. Rapidly, passing the blinking lights of the computer systems and the glass windows showing the assembly lines of the computer chips and artificial intelligence units. It was true. Esther had been in the ghetto many times before, however, it seemed to her that no matter how many times she had been there she could never find her way around without a guide. It's walls sparkled and shown with pride as she passed the newly renovated area that had been fixed shortly after Cains attack. The three of them came to a large metallic door. The count of Manchester, placed his right hand against a green glowing pad along his right."System, system can you hear my voice?""Affirmative." The computer happily chirped."Starting palm scan, system administrator please state your identification and authorization."

"My identification is Virgil Walsh, Count of Manchester. Authorization is recognized by Albion security code GHTO-489-LTS-628MT-68-CM."

"Authorization accepted system administrator may enter." The AI spoke cheerfully.The metallic doors slid slowly into the walls. As they did so they revealed a large circular oak table. At first glance this table seemed quite out of place in contrast to its surrounding metallic environment. However the table do not concern anyone at the moment. It was the 10 people seated at the table that concerned the Queen at the moment.One of the Methuselah stood up. She was a tall women with long dark greenish black hair. The Methuselah in question wore a formal black suit with red cape. It was almost identical to one she had won the day the Queen was crowned. She was equal in stature as well asked status to her dear brother the Count of Manchester. The one time terrorist leader now turned head of the Council of the Methuselah in the ghetto. Vanessa Walsh, younger sister to Virgil Walsh, bowed in respect to Queen Esther.

"Welcome to your Majesty thank you for coming." Vanessa spoke politely.

"Thank you for your greetings, what can I do for you?" Esther said kindly.

"It has been **10 years **your highness since the treaty between are the powers of the Vatican, the Empire, and Albion**. 10 years **since the powers had come to an agreement of peace between our **two races**. 10 years since the defeat of the Contra Mundi. The enemy of the world. The so-called "Third Power" as the Count of Manchester once put it. Since that time we have had stable peace. It is of the opinion of this council that, as per our agreement 10 years ago, you and the people of Albion have upheld your end of the bargain. For that this Council and, I thank you. However, I speak for this Council. When I say, I am unsure of the possibility of success concerning the idea, that your adviser spoke to me about three days ago on your behalf."

"What idea was that may I ask?" Esther asked casting a serious look toward the Count of Manchester.

"With all due respect towards her Majesty if we were to ignore the high possibility of failure and the great danger associated with executing such a plan. The rewards the kingdom of Albion would reap from such a reckless and, **highly unorthodox endeavor,** would be extremely great. However the risks and dangers involved, in the first part of the plan are very great. Especially concerning her Majesty, the sacrifices she would have to make for the country during the first part. Although," The Chancellor of the Council of the Methuselah smirked to herself, "if we were about to do this plan the old-fashioned way it could perhaps take a matter of years. However with your majesties past experience I'm confident that her Majesty would succeed in her plan. If I were to put forth a timeframe. I would guess it would take her Majesty a period of roughly **four to six months **for the first part to succeed followed closely by **a nine-month period **for the second part to be successful as well. That being said I would like to ask the Queen if she has considered all the possible **scenarios** that could result from **her actions**?" Vanessa Walsh spoke with some anger in her voice.

"With all due respect Chancellor I have no idea what plan you were referring to. The Count of Manchester has not discussed anything of the sort with me." Esther spoken with it little bit of anger in her voice."Also with all due respect to the Chancellor. I believe she is **mistaken** about the plan to which she was** referring**! As I am sure she is **speaking** of the trade agreements we have been setting up with The Empire and how we plan to** strengthen them.**" The count of Manchester said with equal anger in his voice directed at his sister.

"Count of Manchester, Chancellor and my lady. Many I suggest that we adjourned for the day. That way we can work out this communication error." Mary Spencer spoke up at last. Her voice silencing the two Methuselah. "Yes I agree that it would be best if we adjourned for the day. Don't you sister dear." Virgil said quickly, praying his sister would agree with him."Yes brother. I think you should adjourn until we can get this miscommunication settled. This council is adjourned!" Vanessa Walsh barked to the other nine Methuselah members. Slowly but surely everyone began to exit from the room. Slightly confused about the discussion between the Chancellor and the Count of Manchester.

Hello again a short chapter sorry midterms. I shall update more once everything is less crazy.


	8. Chapter 8 Cardinals plan

Trinity Blood Chapter Eight The Cardinals plan

I do not own Trinity blood, it belongs to Sunao Yoshida. Then thanks to Undeadtiger, KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey and C.banker for betareading for me.

Cardinal Medici stood on the cold gray concrete.

"The missiles has gone well. We should be ready to launch in three days." The technician replied.

"Excellent has the gas been loaded onto the missile?" Cardinal Medici asked.

"Yes, they have the calcium cyanide and acid have been put in as you instructed." The technician spoke eagerly.

Calcium cyanide or potassium cyanide, as it was commonly called, was a poisonous crystal. It was extremely dangerous on its own but if mixed with an acid that filled a warhead. It would be chemically changed into hydrogen cyanide. If used with a vaporizer it could easily be dispersed in a cloud of death.

_"Excellent this is perfect. In three days and missile launched at the ceremony in the empire. Cardinal Caterina, The Pope, and Queen Esther will all be there to attend the ceremony. Caterina will no doubt take all of her AX agent's. There will be no one left to stop my plan. Once the Pope is martyred and the Queen dead. Albion and the Vatican with have no choice but to go to war with the vampires. Everyone will think of it as a terrorist attack. Once I leak out information that one of our missiles has been stolen along with several dangerous chemicals."_

The Cardinal walked out of the hanger bay into the bright sun light. Unaware that someone was watching from the shadows.

_Again another short chapter I wll make it up to you in chapter nine_

Blame it on the mid terms Dogsfang


	9. Chapter9 All's fair in love and politics

Trinity blood chapter nine All's fair in love and politics.

_I do not own Trinity blood, it belongs to Sunao Yoshida. Then thanks to Undeadtiger, KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey and C.banker for betareading for me._

_Abel and Ion finally made their way along the many twists and turns of the royal palace until they came to a large door jade green door with a lush green tree painted across the front of it. Ion knew that it was the entrance to the Empress's private rooms. The Yeniceri again took their places outside the door. Ion knocked carefully and Abel opened the door with some hesitation._

"It's been 10 years I wonder how Seth has been? At least the empire is still is standing and it hasn't changed much. So the Contra Mundi is here after all, no wonder she contacted me." Abel thought back 10 days ago. To when he had received the green envelope.

**Flashback ten days ago**

It was this a bright spring day in Ishvan. The leaves flew from the trees brushed happily by the wind out onto the street. Numerous trees had been replanted the town had been rebuilt. All in all the people had prospered thanks to the combined efforts of the Vatican and Albion. Abel was extremly happy to see that the church had been rebuild. He remembered how Gyula Kadar had ordered it burned to the ground.

_"So this is Esther's home it's beautiful. I'm glad Abel me brought here." Ion thought happily. "Also thank heavens for the ultraviolent jell. It's wonderful to walkabout in daylight and not get burnt to a cinder." The young Earl shuddered at that thought.. _

_UV jell covered the body and protected it from the ultraviolet rays of the sun. It allowed a Methuselah to walkabout and in broad daylight. What really amazed ion was no matter where he turned he met people who either knew Queen Esther personaly or knew of her. In this town, especially she was regarded as a saint who defeated "the evil vampire Gyula Kadar." _

_After walking about town, the entire day both soon grew tired. The priest and Earl both retired to their room at the old brick inn. Abel had found a few days ago. The two of them had stopped for a brief stay in Esther's hometown. Then from there the two of them were to take a train to go to the Vatican to see if there were any rumors of the Contra Mundi's whereabouts. Unfortunately, the train didn't leave until the next morning._

_It came swiftly in Ishvan and the two moons light pierced down upon the ground. Abel and ion both retired to their room and fell asleep. In the morning, however, the Earl had found an rather large emerald green envelope edged with gold on the night stand._

_"What is it Ion?" Abel asked quickly. _

_Ion turned the envelope over inspecting the green imperial seal of four small moons orbiting around one big one. Next to it was the Empress Augusta Varadica's royal seal._

_" This is most likly from the Empress." The young earl spoke quickly as he pointed to the seals on the envelope. "That's the Empress's crest, she uses that seal for orders, missions, and summons. I recieved a letter like this once before when I was summoned to the palace to recieve my orders to meet with Cardinal Sfortza. We were obviously visited by an Imperial messanger last night. If that is true then why didn't they make contact directly? Instead whoever it was just left." Ion said curiously._

_"What could Seth want now?" Abel said, running his fingers threw his hair._

_WAAMMM__**! **__The Earls foot slammed into the priests shine_

_"GRRRRR! ION WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Abel cried out anrgily glaring at Ion as he nursed his red brusied leg._

_"You will refer to My Lady as The Empress Augusta Vradica!" Ion snapped, certinly not liking the lack of respect Abel was using when he dared to address The Empress by her true name. As far as I know only Queen Esther is allowed to call her by that name!"_

_"Aren't you allowed," Abel countered._

_"Yes, but I will never address her Majesty in such an informal way," the young Methuselah count huffed. "It's undignified for someone of lower rank to speak to their superior as though they were equals."_

_"Alright, I get the point," Abel moaned._

_Ion broke the seal and opened the envelope. Inside was a letter addressed to Abel with four tickets. Two for a ship and two for a train. Along with fake identification papers and travel documents. Ion recognized the uniquely curved handwriting as the Empress's. He handed the letter over to Abel as he examined the tickets and documents . _

_--_

_Dear Abel_

_Rumors have reached me that there are several agents of the Contra Mundi here currently in the empire._

_I don't know what Cain is up to this time. But whatever his plans are rest assured they, cannot be good for either of us._

_I would like to ask for the two of you to return to the empire immediately to help me find these agents and _

_stop them before they cause any long-term damage. If you're worried about Ion getting _

_into trouble, as I am sure that you are, about abandoning his ambassador duties with Asthe don't be._

_I will issue a statement regarding Ions lengthy absence from the empire._

_Please come back and help my dear brother Abel, I need you more now that ever._

_P.S I have enclosed two tckets for a train that is leaving in the direction of the empire. _

_Once the train stops, in Carthage, the Freeport, you will find a merchant ship called The Resurrection ready to set sail head for the empire. Get on board! _

_I have also enclosed two tickets to the merchant ship Resurrection along with fake papers concerning yours, and Ion's identities. _

_Just to make sure no one knows that the two of you are coming here. Also to make sure no one knows who you really are. _

_Also once on board the two of you will find suitable quarters, food, and clothing to wear during your stay in the empire. _

_**Make sure the two of you stay out of sight and do nothing to arouse suspicion!**_

_P.P.S Abel, please don't eat both kitchens entire supply of food. Also please don't eat the train or ship out of house and a home. This pleasure trip is on the empires nomisma, the money of The Empire, Abel._

_P.P.P.S Ohh yes on another note Abel I wouldn't advise __**going to see Asthe. **_

_As she believes you have been __**dead for 10 years **__now. _

_If you were to reveal yourself to her she would probably _

_attempt to murder you on the spot, without stopping to listen to your explanations. _

_That being the case, I don't want to loose another brother. _

_P.P.P.P.S Once you arrive you can stay with Ion's grandmother while you are here. She will happily welcome you with open arms, especially Ion considering she hasn't seen her grandson in 10 years. _

_P.P.P.P.P.S __**Don't miss the train and don't miss the ship!! **_

_P.P.P.P.P.P.S Oh one last thing, my dear brother please don't screw up, get lost, and end up in the middle of nowhere. _

_Travel safely and I hope to be seeing you quite soon. _

_Your loving sister Seth_

_--_

_"Abel your related to the Empress, you can't be, you two don't look anything alike. You cannot possibly be related to our Empress. If the two of you are related then I'll marry Esther someday!"Ion then shut his mouth abruptly, once he realized what he said._

_"Ion I love to tell you unfortunately, we have to hurry and leave . Because the two of us have a ship to catch."_

_**End Flash back.**_

Once the door was shut lights gradually eliminated the room around the two of them. Ion was, astonished by the size of the Empress's quarters. Granted he had

been in there once before but that seemed like another life ago. Augusta Varadica's royal chambers showed a lush landscape from before the catastrophe of

Armageddon. It always had birds chirping, smelled of chlorophyll. Seth's pet squirrel Abel rushed up to greet Ion and his name sake. His cheeks puffing out as if to

ask for a snack. The lighting in the chamber grew stronger, revealing a flower shaped throne. Augusta Varadica, also known as Seth Nightroad, took off her large

jade vale and hat. Green eyed ruler of the empire smiled at her servent and her brother. Her bopped black hair trimmed her beautiful teenage face. She preceded

to greet her pet who she had named playfully after her older brother.

"Come here Abel, you want a snack don't you." The Empress called sweetly from her floating throne. The white haired squirrel turned from the priest and earl. It then ran to cuddle in the arms of its mistress. Seth feed him a few nuts and walked over to put him quietly into a hole in the tree that seemed to merge with the wall. Augusta Varadica then walked over and flicked a switch on her flower shaped throne which would make the room sound proof so they could talk in private. Seth's long skinny arms and legs helped her get back in the large bulky throne. Ion bowed and kneeled to the Empress then he gave Abel a swift kick behind his knee to get him kneel. Seth face was energetic and she had a Cheshire cat like smile on her face. She grinned sweetly at one of her favorite subjects. She also smiled sweetly at her brother.

"Come here Abel, you want a snack don't you." Seth called sweetly.

Abel raised his head and looked around for the squirrel. Frowning slightly he then got up and approached the throne. Once Abel got close enough Seth stood up.

"Here's your snack Abel." Seth smiled as she said this as she patted her older brother on the head and gave him the bag of nuts she had previously fed to the squirrel.

"Seth please if we could get down to business." Abel spoke in a serious tone, that surprised his sister.

"Oh all right." Seth playfully complained. "First off Ion welcome back. Second we will discuss why you left the Duchess of Kiev and Viscountess of Odessa Astharoche Asran. Who just so happens to be Abels girlfriend."

"What, what Seth she is not my girlfriend." Abel stuttered angrily at his sister.

"Really how come you are so defensive about it then. Ah well never mind that ." Seth smirked at her brothers comment But her smirk soon turned into a frown. Augusta looked down sternly at the Earl of Memphis she addressed him.

"Ion Fortuna, Earl of Memphis and my Swords Keeper you have done a very serious thing young man!What have you got to say for yourself!" Seth spoke harshly as if she was scolding a child. _'No Ion isn't a child he's more like a teenage boy who had left his sister somewhere in a strange neighborhood to go partying with friends.' _Seth thought playfully to herself.

"Empress I…." Ion could barely look up and address the Empress. He felt ashamed of what he had done now.

"At...At the time—"

"Don't interrupt me when I am speaking! You are extremely lucky that I am being charitable today. Otherwise I would strip you of your title of Sword keeper and position and give it to someone who is worthy of it! Be extremely happy that I am feeling, merciful otherwise it would be off with your head! So what do you think your punishment should be!"

" Empress I--"

"Ion don't say anything that's a set up." Abel spoke quickly. He knew that his sister was just kidding. But she could definitely put the wrath of God into her subjects if she wanted to.

"Be quite Abel! He is my servant and he knew what he was doing was wrong! Ion Fortuna Earl of Memphis and my Swords Keeper. I will overlook this incident. Thegood news is you will not be put to death for abandoning Abel's girl friend, your fellow ambassador the duchess of Kiev and Odessa Astharoche Asran. Howeverthat does not mean that you will not be punished for your actions. I am to angry to think of a suitable punishment that will fit your actions. In exchange for mymercies you will act as a diplomat on behalf of the Empire. You will travel to the kingdom of Albion on my behalf. You will speak to the leaders of the Methuselah whocurrently reside in the area of the kingdom know as "the Ghetto". You will also speak to the leaders of the Terran there. Furthermore once that is done you will stayin Albion until such a time as the formal ten year peace treaty is to be signed once again. When that happens you will personally escort the terran leader of thekingdom of Albion safely across our borders and on to the soil of the Empire. Once that is done you will stay with them, catering to their needs, wants and comforts. If the ambassador wants something no mater how small you will see to it personally that they get it. You oh proud earl will lower yourself to the status of a servantwhen in the company of the leader of the terran of Albion. You will also act as a guide as well showing the terran leaders the sites while traveling to Byzantium.Once the envoy has arrived you will personally see to their comforts and lodgings while they are here. You will also stay with them never leaving their sides to actas both a guide and translator for their leadership. You will take them where they wish to go and give them any information they desire. Within reason of course. Iam guessing most of them do not speak the language of the Empire. I expect you to conduct yourself with the highest dignity and grace available to that of a noble.You will show the terran that we are not barbarians nor are we mindless monsters. **YOU WILL MAKE SURE THE TERRAN IN ALBION DON'T DARE TO THINK OF US AS VAMPIRES EVER AGAIN!** It is you Ion Earl of Memphis that I place my highest hope so do not disappoint me! I expect nothing less from The Keeper of mySwords. I warm you now Ion if you fail me in this task **I will personally make sure that you suffer a fate far worse than death!!**" Seth's voice boomed and echoed though out her chambers.

The Empress's speech left Ion both nervous and humiliated as he thought of bending his knee to several load mouth terran ambassadors proud to have a mighty Methuselah under their heel by order of her majesty the Empress.

'_Surely this is what her highness spoke of when she said she would punish me!!' _Ion thought humiliated at the thought of being little more than a servant to the terran and slave to their desires.

_'Excellent everything is going according to plan! This is alot like playing chess except that it's harder to move the pieces where you want them. Soon if this works all I will have to do is deal with my dear brother Abel'._ the youngest of the nightroad siblings thought wickedly smiling happily to herself.

Well another chapter come and gone I hope all of you liked it. I realy loved writing it! I will work on chapter 10. Bye Dogsfang


	10. Chapter 10 Darkness is coming

Trinity blood chapter 10 The darkness is coming

I do not own Trinity blood nor Lord Byrons poem "She walks in Beuty like the night"

I do not own Trinity blood, it belongs to Sunao Yoshida. Then thanks to Undeadtiger, KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey and C.banker for betareading for me.

"Ion thank you for all the hard work you've done with my brother Abel, you have my sympathies for having to work with him for such a long time. You look tired, go now and rest for you will need it in the evening. Because tomorrow night I will call a meeting of the Council and make an announcement regarding your absence, and the bombing. Also in regard to the destruction of your grandmothers mansion by arson I will use all my resources to unravel this mystery. You will be thankful to know that we had some advance warning and were able to get your grandmother and the rest of the servants out in time. I have assigned her temporary residence in the palace. The _Yeniceri _will take you to her. Oh and Ion when the time comes someone will contact you about your ambassador position, do not fail me. You are dismissed." Seth said smiling playfully at him.  
"Yes Empress. Thank you." Ion spoke quickly. He stood up and bowed to the Empress. He then turned around and quietly walked away leaving only the to Nightroad siblings.  
"Don't you think that was a bit harsh? I thought you said you weren't going to punish him. You know as well as I do the opinions of the Albion nobles regarding the Methuselah. Do you know how they will treat him? The Tarrant hate the Methuselah end of discussion! Sure there may be one or two enlightened humans that tolerate their presence or even care about them. However right now peace treaties from what I gathered are still in their infancy stages. I also know its important to put a show of faith but do you know what sort of humiliating tasks that they may make ion do for them? They could make him hold their bags, fold their socks, fold their underwear, get them food, and drinks. They could even make him take the lint out from between their toes. Yuck!" Abel shuddered in disgust. "What are you playing at sister? What are you planning to do Seth?" Abel asked in a serious tone.

"Trust me Abel Ion's work in The Outer as an ambassador will not be that bad." Seth said smiling mischievously as she thought of what Ion was going to have to endure.

Outside the palace of St. Angelo, the plaza was bathed in shadows and moonlight. Dark storm clouds seemed gather sending theirs rumbles and growls on the plaza. A small candle that was burning in the window of one of the nuns was puffed out in a swift gust of wind. A sweet sour wind descended over the whole of the Vatican, casting its fridge chill under both doorway and window leaving no one unaffected. The small peasant street urchin's fleeing into the furthest corners of their small cardboard homes. Each seeking refuge from this chilling frightening wind. It seemed as though every cat and dog in the Vatican let out a hiss and growl. As if sensing an intruder into their separate territories. In the palace of St. Angelo even the two mightiest of Cardinals felt the effects of this supernatural storm. Cardinal Medici was in his office talking to brother Padros and sister Paula of the Inquisitorial department. A sudden burst of cold air rushed through the room. It seemed to crawl up the robes of the Cardinal, and his two subordinates seeking to caress each of their skins. Almost as swiftly as it arrived it seemed to leave. Only a small reminder of goosebumps remained on the Cardinal and the two inquisitors.  
"What was that?" demanded Cardinal Medici. As both Pedro and Paula shook their heads at this eerie phenomenon.  
Meanwhile on a separate side of the Vatican the most beautiful Cardinal in the world, Cardinal Caterina Sforza sat at her desk going over a mission report from the Black Widow, Monica Argento. When suddenly a burst of frigid air came from underneath her door and wrapped itself around her. It burrowed its way under her robes and left goosebumps all over her body. Then seeming departed.  
"What was that? gasped Cardinal Caterina Sforza. She let out a small shiver. Whether it was the cold or from fright it seemingly gave her Caterina preferred not to think about. Granted she'd never been that terrified since when she was a little girl and vampires had chased her into the crypt. Then Abel had rescued her using his Crusnik powers.  
_'Abel where ever you are I wish you were here now.'_ Caterina thought sadly_._ She missed Abel a great deal. He was after all, one of her best AX agents. She also knew his bumbling and stupidity was just a act to hide how smart he really was.

Meanwhile, in the plaza the moon light was slowly being extinguished by the dark storm clouds, the light dieing along with its darker brother. The storm clouds sent their rumbles and growls on the plaza echoing over the stone statues and crosses. They seemed to announce the coming of an evil presence upon this most holy of places.

One last sliver of moon light escaped the storm clouds power it shone down the stone streets on to a statue of Christ hanging on the cross. The cross and figure cast one lone shadow across the coble stone street. One last glimer of light and shadow to hold the line against this coming darkness. This last shadow that still adored the stone streets seemed to have a life of its own. It seemed to move down shrinking closer and closer to the figure of Christ. Until the darkness and the blackness had all but consumed the symbolic Christian statue. For one brief instant the figure of Christ seemed to bleed not with blood but with a black oily like substance that pooled at it's feet. Out of the darkness of the statues own shadow and this oily black substance arose a figure clothed from head to toe in black. This man wore a black uniform that bore a unique resemblance to the Nazi Gestapo uniforms of World War II. He had on a pair of white gloves. A pentagram decorated with occult symbols and several mottoes, written in latin were sown into them.

Long black hair hung down to his hips and he was graced with an angel's face.  
""As nightfall does not come all at once, neither does oppression. In both instances, there is a twilight when everything remains seemingly unchanged. And it is in such a twilight that we all must be aware of change in the air-however slight-lest we become unwilling victims of the darkness.'--William Douglas." The man smirked. He gazed up at the pale moon that cast it own light down on the statue where he now stood. Almost as if it was a spot light in a play and it was focused on him the single actor on the stage that was the plaza.  
""Curse not the darkness.'--Midnyte Roze." The man smirked. He snapped his fingers in joy as he was sure this was going to be a very interesting night.

"Yes tonight is positivly going to be murder. "Nobody knows what darkness conceals.' --Paul Ruskin." He smiled laughing evilly to himself as he put his hands in his pockets and strolled toward the palace of St. Angelo.

Cardinal Caterina Sforza sat back down at her desk again going over the mission report from the Black Widow, Monica Argento. Suddenly the two glass windows in her office swung inward with the force of an explosion. The glass shattered against the walls and littered her office. Caterina noticed a small red spot on her desk. She then looked at her right hand a large piece of glass had been completely shoved through at her hand was bleeding profusely. She then touched her left hand and her right cheek. A shard apparently flew through the air and cut her leaving a large red line across her cheek that was also dripping blood. Cardinal Sforza got up from her desk and approached the mess.  
"What could have done something like this?" The Cardinal wondered trying to ignore the pain. When a burst of freezing air came from both underneath her door and from her window. This mist wrapped itself around her. It burrowed its way under her robes and left goosebumps all over her body. This winded like mist seemed to hold her. Then slowly this mist began to take form. A figure clothed from with a black uniform that bore a unique resemblance to the Nazi Gestapo uniforms of World War II. He had on a pair of white gloves. A pentagram decorated with occult symbols and several mottoes, written in latin were sown into them.

Long black hair hung down to his hips and he was graced with an angel's face.  
_"Impossible! Dietrich von Lohengrin the puppet master of the Rosenkreuz Orden. No this isn't him he may have his face, but he looks more like Isaac von Kampfer the Wizard of machines. Either way the two of them should be dead!" Caterina wondered._

_" _What is going on here... now?! Answer me, who are you? You look like Dietrich von Lohengrin and Issac von Kampfer. What do you want here, and what are you doing here? Releasing me at once**!"** Cardinal Sforza demanded coldly at her captor**. **The man did not reply instead he tightened his grip around the Cardinal. He held both her wrists walked with his one right hand, and with his left. He quickly and carefully extracted the shard of glass that had been driven through Caterina's right hand. The glass shard extracted he placed it near his mouth and ran his tongue across it licking Cardinal Sforza's blood from it.

Once he seemed satisfied that he had not missed one drop of her blood he put the shard of glass on her desk. He then began to pick up her papers and other personal effects on her desk that had gotten blood on them and licked them clean. Once Again he seemed satisfied that not one drop of her blood been wasted. The men then brought Caterina's right hand up to his lips and he began to run his long tongue over her injuried hand. The vampire tightned his grip quickly as he felt his captor resisting him. He returned Caterina's hand to her side he then ran his tongue across her injuried cheek. The Methuselah seemed to purr with contentment as he tasted her blood. He seemed to be savoring it like a connoisseur would savor a fine wine.

"It's alright my dear, I will not hurt you do not fear me. My angel of the night, my tovalish, my precious Marika. Though you may be a terran I still love you. Do you remember what you asked me on that day?" The Lord duke not waiting for a reply. He continued with his murmurings.  
"You asked me if I would still love you if you became a Methuselah. I said that I would love to you as both a terran and a methuselah it did not matter what race you were. You said you would come and live with me and give birth to my children. Marika The Methuselah lord spoke gently as he continued to hold Cardinal Caterina in his arms lovingly.  
"Post coitus carpe noctem. After sex we seize the night." he spoke whispering lovingly into her ear, the phase in Latin. Cardinal Caterina Sforza, Though she knew Latin, her knowledge of the translation didn't make her feel better. His tongue slowly carressed Caterina's cheek once more, and then a it slowly made its way up and moved a its way slowly, around her ear. The Methuselah in question reached around pulling Caterina's chin up to face him. With a look of predatory lust in his eyes he pressed his lips to hers. His tongue entered her mouth forcefully enjoying her stuggle. It was more than clear from the look on the methuselah's face what he wanted from the Duchess of Milan.  
_"Wait, this isn't my Marika! The blood lust it's uncontrolable. I have to stop this now! May the Empress forgive me for my weakness ."_ He screamed silently. Then suddenly the vampire pulled away. He rapidly reached into his pocket, pulling out a small canteen of water, along with a small pill box. He quickly popped a pill into the water. The water turned red and popped he then drank the water greedily.

"I... I... I am, I am, sorry. I am sorry your eminence Cardinal Sforza. Please may the Empress and yourself forgive me for my disgraceful actions. That was unexcusable that I a proud noble, the Duke of Meinz would attempt to force myself onto a terran of your stature and power. Please allow me to explain my actions?" The methuselah lord practically threw himself upon the Duchess of Milan's feet.

"My, My, name is... my full name and title is..." the Duke Meinz seemed to be struggling with some sort of inner foe. He collapsed to his knees, upon the shards of glass. His puples seemed to change in an instant from a mixture of black and gray, to a soft greenish gold. In that moment the demeanor of the Methuselah suddenly changed as well. he stood up and kneeled before Cardinal Sforza.

"Please give me your eminence for my previous actions. If you would allow me the opportunity to explain myself. I will happily give you a perfectly reasonable explanation for my previous actions. That being said, if the explanation is not acceptable to your eminence you may of course, kill me. Do you accept these terms?" The lord of Nigeria asked kindly.

"Yes please explain yourself. But I warn you attempt to seize me and I will have you shot." The cardinal replied. _"This is bad, and dealing with a potentially insane up vampire and not one of my AX agent's have responded. There must be a reason. I just had to keep him talking until I find out what it is." Caterina thought carefully._

"Thank you, I appreciate your great kindness towards me and my race. Most Methuselah believe that the Terran of the outer would gladly see all of us died you have changed all that at least for me. Surely the strength of your eminence's heart is unmatched except by that of our glorious Empress Augusta Varadica. Please let me start at the beginning for my journey has been a long and strange one."  
_"Something isn't right. He's acting and speaking differently but why! I'm going to just hold on a bit longer until help arrives. This Methuselah is dangerous." Cardinal Sforza thought swiftly.  
_"First of all it is best to start with proper introductions, please allow me to introduce myself once again. My full name, rank and title in the empire is Lord Alucard Duke of Nigeria. I am second in the Imperial secret Council to Mirka Fortuna Duchess of Moldova and head of the Imperial secret Council. Mirka Fortuna who is also grandmother to Ion Fortuna Earl of Mimphis the Empress's sword keeper. Ion Fortuna is a good friend to Astharoshe Asran Duchess of Kievi and Viscountess of Oddessa. Astharoshe Asran is the tovalish of Father Abel Nightroad who it is said in our empire to be your best AX agent. Please tell me if I have missed anything or omitted anything Duchess of Milan." Alucard reverently humbly kneeling.  
"No your information is correct please continue." Caterina commanded.  
"As I was saying I have been sent forth here by her Imperial Majesty to act as an ambassador to your people on behalf of the Methuselah empire. However before I was able to meet with your eminence, I was detained by Cardinal Medici and taken into the dungeons of San Angelo. Once down there, I suffered inhumane torture at the hands of the inquisitorial department. What those horrors that I experienced are best not discussed in civilized conversation. However what I can say is this I am myself, and yet not myself. My mind is my own, and yet it is not. It sometimes feels as though I am sharing my body with another person. Also it seems as though I find myself drifting back into the past and seeing loved ones who are now long since dead. However, eventually, I seem to find my way back. As I said before, please forgive me for my previous actions name seemed to have mistaking you for someone I loved long ago. Now on to another topic of conversation shall we. I wish to speak to you of a matter of grave importance. This matter concerns someone close to you your eminence. Please you may wish to sit down before I reveal such delicate information. It especially concerns a person close to you who, I am sure you have a strong connection to him being a fellow Cardinal."Alucard spoke carefully weighing each and every word. He looked carefully at that Lady Caterina who was nicknamed the woman of steel. Seeing how she could not move to closer to a chair he decided to continue.  
"Your eminence, what I'm about to reveal to you may shake the very foundations of the Vatican you humbly serve and protect with your life. I fear that I may have discovered a dark secret concerning your fellow Cardinal Francesco Medici, who is head of the Inquisitorial department. Now, once I was able to free myself from the clutches of the Inquisitorial Department I wrapped myself in the black cloak I brought with me and told you that I was leaving. That was for the most part true however, I used that opportunity to fallowl Cardinal Medici. I found that after carefully observing his actions for three days. I found him going to a--"Alucard gasped clutching his chest as if in pain. "Your eminence I would advise running right now." The Methuselah ambassador let out an inhuman howl.  
"Mmmm, pussycat." The Duke of Meinz stood up on his feet. He seemed impossibly calm. Alucard had a lecherous grin on his face, revealing his fangs to Cardinal Sforza. His eyes no longer a mixture of green and gold, but were now blood red. The way the Duke now looked at her with a predatory look. Like a carnivore gives its prey, when it's about ready to pounce on it.  
"Your eminence I'll let you in on a little secret." Duke Alucard said as he rushed forward, grasping lady Caterina around her neck simultaneously pinning her arms behind her back against the wall.  
"I have a great connection to father Nightroad, because he killed my predecessor Alfredo Duke of Meiz while on board the Tristan airship. Now, don't worry Cardinal Sforza I'm not a barbarian. I'll make sure you experience pleasure. I'm going to do things to you that mankind has seen in hundreds of years. Beautiful things, horific things. By the time I'm done with you you're going to be sore and won't be able to move around for a month. I'm going to kill you untill you love me." The Duke of Meinz whispered softly into her ear. Caterina could feel his hot breath on her neck as he slowly possitioned his fangs over the pulse point of her neck ready to sink into it. When suddenly the door of her office exploded in a shower of wood splinters. A single shot rang out. The Duke of Meinz lost his grip on the Cardinal dropping her onto the glass covered floor. The vampire in question lay thrashing about on the floor howling in pain and with a silver bullet lodged in his gut. A dark form leaned over the Cardinal.  
Cardinal Sforza looked up expecting to see Father Trac Iqus, a.k.a. Gunslinger the mechanized android in service of the Vatican  
"Father Trace thank heaven you arrived just in time. "Caterina gasped slowly catching her breath.  
The figure in question, then leaned down to kneel before Cardinal Sforza.  
" You left me no other choice my tovalish." The tall man pulled back the hood of his black cloak. Cardinal Sforza had Kate blink twice just to make sure she wasn't seeing double. For beneath the hood ther arose another figure identical to that of the fallen Duke of Meniz.  
"I'm sorry your eminence please forgive me for my tovalish's previous actions. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lord Drageula Duke of Nigeria. Lord Duke of Meniz was my companion for this entry into the outer. The two of us have been sent forth by her Imperial Majesty to act as ambassadors to your people on behalf of the Methuselah empire. However before the two of us were able to meet with your eminence, my partner was detained by Cardinal Medici and taken into the dungeons of San Angelo. Once down there, he suffered inhumane torture at the hands of the Inquisitorial department. Once I helped him escape I was happy and it seemed he would be alright however, I was mistaken. Once he left my side I suspected that he might come here and in his unstable condition I feared that he would attempt to murder the Cardinal who imprisoned him or worse yet kill The Pope. I am truly sorry for what he attempted to do to you. As my partner previously said to you the two of us had been trailing Cardinal Medici. For quite some time he seemed his usual bitter angry self towards our race as usual, that is unfortunately not a comfort. Alucard and I tracked him for it was he who suspected something to be wrong with once the Cardinal suddenly acted quite cheery. We tracked him to--wait somethings coming. Quickly Cardinal Sforza take this! This paper contains everything we've found out about Cardinal Medici and his plan. It's encoded its secret is buried. A secret now that only fire can tell! Take it and go my life doesn't matter anymore. Please hurry, make sure Cardinal Medici is punished for his actions against the empire!" the Duke spoke quickly. A hail of gunfire from across the room slammed into The Lord Dragula, Duke of Nigeria as spent cartridges littered the floor. The smell of gunpowder rapidly filled the room, signifying the entry of AX agent Tracs Iqus a.k.a. Gunslinger. The gunmetal hound had come at last!

The Duke of Minz both lay dead blood pooling onto the floor.

"Cardinal Sfroza, "Into the darkness they go, the wise and the lovely.'--Edna St. Vincent Millay. A**cta est fabula plaudite** The play has been performed; applaud! I have done my duty for my people." The lord gasped out dertermined to get one last message to her as he died.

Caterina looked at what was written on the paper.

**Lord Byron "She walks in beauty, like the night"**

**She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.**

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!

Hello everyone I wanted to write a little something considering it is October and Halloween is getting closer! Remeber get scared to much and don't let your imaginations run away with you. After all it's only Halloween the day and night of the dead the most frightning time of the year! Happy All hollows Eve everyone! I am working on chapter 11 too. See ya! Dogsfang!


	11. Chapter 11 Journey begins

I do not own Trinity Blood.

Thanks to KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey, UndeadTiger, and C. Banker for beta reading for me!

Ion stood in front of his grandmother Mirka Fortuna.  
"Grandmother it is good to see you again after such a long time. I have missed you." Ion spoke softy looking at the floor guilty.  
"I missed you to Ion. The Empress informed me of your task so good luck. I hope you do a better job at this imperial command than you did on the last one. " The duchess of Moldova smirked at her joke.  
"Get some sleep Ion you are going to need it tomorrow night when you give your report to the council Oh yes before I forget the young Terran girl you were so infatuated with what was her name?"  
"Esther grandmother her name is Esther" Ion said with a trace of longing in his voice.  
"Ah yes Esther. Well Esther has--."  
"I know grandmother Esther has become Queen of Albion. I heard about it while on my adventures with Father Nightroad you don't need to tell me." Ion said quietly as he fell on the sheets and blankets of his bed.  
"Of course dear, I did not know if you knew or not." Ion's grandmother said lighting a fewscented candles and gently tucking him in.  
'_Of c_o_urse what you don't know_ _is that Esther is still deeply in love with you. The Count of Manchester is going to make sure she stays that way until you come into the picture. Heaven knows that I can not wait for the plan to be successful If I play my cards right I'll be holding my great grandchild in my arms before I know it! Unfortunately your love is tabbo on top of that you and Esther seem embarrassed to show their feelings to each other. I guess a few pokes, prods, friendly nudges, and in their case, shoves are most certainly in order to get them in the right direction. I could barely contain myself when I saw the footage from the hidden security camera in the dungeon. To think that the red haired nun who would so willing give her blood to my grandson would become Queen of Albion was shocking. I will make sure the two of you are married if it's the last thing I do!" _The Duchess_ thought_. The rest of the day swiftly pasted into night Mirka Fortuna found herself gently ticking and shaking her grandson awake.  
"Ion the council is waiting." Mirka said gently.  
"Mmmm Esther...So bad.. You in bed with me all day... You can't sleep during the day then Esther? I'll help you... I'll tire you out so you can sleep. You can stay here in bed with me... Your a bad girl aren't you Esther... " Ion twisted in bed wrapping the sheets around him. Mirka smirked at her grandsons words.  
"Ion's clearly dreaming about Esther. The scented candles I picked out I hoped to reminded him of her. I am going to have to get some more for later. It's a shame I have to wake him.  
"Ion dear it's your grandmother you can't play with Esther all day and night. The council is waiting." The Duchess spoke softly into Ions ear.  
"You want to play with me all night and sleep all day. Mmm yes we can do this as often as you want to help you sleep. Methuselah rest during the day business starts once the sun goes down... Ahh, Ester I have limits! Another round, alright... No the council doesn't need me... No grandmother isn't calling me... We can play... as long as you want Esther..._**Esther**_!**" **The young Earls' eyes shot open as he awoke from the sound of himself screaming Esther's name in pleasure.  
"Grandmother was I talking in my sleep?"Ion asked blushing as he remembered who he was dreaming about and what they were doing in his dream .  
"I'm not sure dear? Anyway it's time to address the council." Mirka said quickly Ion showered and dressed. He met his grandmother the council chambers.  
The chamber was huge with crystal chandlers glittering with the soft glow of the electric lights. Each level had a small gold colored couch with red cushion for the Lord or Duchess to lounge on. The looks Ion was receiving from the other members was murderous in intent but closely cloaked by smiles and smirks. Most were hoping for him to be put to death because of the Duchess of Kiev's testimony concerning him leaving her side when she went to negotiate with the Vatican. The murmurings in the chamber soon faded. As every member saw the shadowy outline of the floating throne on which sat her Imperial Majesty Empress Augusta Varadica.  
"Presenting the Lord of the Empire, the Mother of all Methuselah Her Imperial Majesty the Empress Augusta Varadica."

Her electronic voice echoed though out the chamber from beyond the jade curtain.  
"Greeting representatives, my beloved children of the night. As I am sure all of you are no doubt aware of 20 hours ago an assassination attempt was made on the Duchess of Moldova's life. Fortunately we had advanced warning of this catastrophe. Now Lord Biabars head of the Yentici will give his report."  
"Two days ago I was ordered by the Empress to go to the mansion of the Duchess of Moldova's. We were told to order everyone out. It was under the pretence having the mansion evacuated because it was being fumigated. Also we were told to observe the mansion closely. We were told to alow no one to enter except for the exterminatior. No one came in the except for the exterminatior. Once that was done we continued to watch the masion no one came near it. After two days two people came the first was a Methuselah. The second was a Terran. Which conformed what the Empress said that we would find The Earl of Mimphis and a Vatician oprative. I was given previous instrustions to take the two of them strait to the Empress. After that, we continued to search the area for evidence of the terrorist. The explosives that were used in the bombing were of the same type that were used to blow up the mansion 10 years ago. We are using all our resources to unravel this mystery. However, as of late, we have found ends my report."  
"Thank you Biabars. Now as to the second order of business as I am sure all of you can see young Ion Fortuna has returned. What say you the Council of his actions?" The Empress spoke quickly.  
"The Earl of Memphis disobeyed an Imperial edict. Not to mention he abandoned his companion the Duchess of Kiev and VisCountess of Odessa. Leaveing her to complete your Majesty's edict alone by herself. In addition to that he has not resurface until now 10 years later. This council in effect, lost track of him." The Duchess of Babylon said slyly.  
"I agree, these two reasons alone command that he be branded as a traitor and sentenced to death." The Duke of Tigress shouted.  
"Hold! I formerly object to this action! Furthermore, I wish to retract my previous statements regarding the Earl of Memphis and his actions!" The Duchess of Kiev shouted. As she seemingly appeared beside her couch.  
"Empress my sincerest apologies for being late to this meeting. I was _**delayed**_. I have just finished the formal _**debriefing**_ of the Vatican operative. As your Majesty knows he has been entrusted to my care while he remains here. The reason I wish to retract my statements was because shortly after the last council meeting, the Empress secretly summoned me. She told me that she had ordered the Earl to go on a secret joint mission with a Vatican operative to hunt down the terrorists who attempted to assassinate her. The reason I was not informed of this before my departure was if the Earl of Memphis was captured or killed. We would have deniability of his actions. So, if any one of this council wish to object and doubt my words or the words of our royal mother. You are welcome to issue a formal complaint! Empress with your permission, I would like your leave to be able to conduct a more thorough _**in depth debriefing **_of Ions companion. I'm sure he has much to tell us _**given the proper motivation.**_" Astharoshe Asran smirked evilly at the thought of debriefing Abel.  
"Duchess, are you sure it is necessary? I do not wish to burden you with more work. I do not wish for you to tire him out. However if you believe you can handle him, you have my blessings to take your leave. You may go. Duchess one last thing, how was he? What I mean to say is you worked with this operative before have you not? "The Empress's electronic voice seemed to tingled with excitement.  
"Yes Empress I have in the past expressed favorable thoughts about him in my reports. I still find him to be quite knowledgeable for a terran. As of late he has exhibited a great deal of _**stamina and endurance**_. What I mean to say is that he seems to be eager to fight alongside with us against our common enemies." The Duchess seemed to blush just a little at her own comments.  
"Duchess excellent work just don't give away the empire. Also make sure you show him no mercy. Make sure when you are intarogating him that he is **sweating and begging for release **when you are extracting his secrets from him. I know you can be most persuasive in your work. You may leave now I wish you luck in your task." Conceal within the floating throne, underneath the jade vale and mask Seth was smiling at her servants coded perverse comments.  
'_Poor Abel I hope he's alright, I hope poor Asthe doesn't work him too hard for too long.'  
_"Now as to our second order of business this evening. I am hereby appointing Ion Fortuna to the position of ambassador to Albion. I believe he will do a good job. Unless anyone has any objections. If the Earl of Memphis's work is successful. I am confident that by the end of this entry, he should be able to provide us with an unlimited pipeline of resources to Albion. Now I see that there are no objections this council is adjourned." Empress and a definite tone.

The next evening the Earl of Memphis stood in the courtyard as the airship descended eagerly awaiting his arrival to pick him up. Father Nightroad, the Duchess of Kiev, his grandmother and the Empress were there to see him off and wishing him well.  
"Goodbye Ion good luck, Esther is there in Albion too. I'm sure you can use your diplomatic skills and see if you have a candlelight dinner with her something." Abel smirked to himself. "_Asking Ion to be the ambassador for the Methuselah. Was brilliant! He gets along with Terran plus he has a close relationship with the Queen!" _The Earl of Memphis frowned at Abel's comment. Upon closer inspection Ion discovered that Abel seemed to be paler than usual. But Ion attributed it to lack of sleep.  
"Good luck Earl of Memphis. I expect to hear a good report next time I see you or else!" Asthe said raising her spear "the Sword of Gae Bolg" threateningly.  
"Remember Ion I am counting on you. So don't mess anything up!" Seth's green eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief. "Also Earl I expect you to act like a gentlemen."

"Goodbye Ion I'll miss you. Don't forget to write! My grandson has grown up to be a fine man." Mirka said as she shoved Ion onto the airship. The Duchess of Moldova, then carefully wiped a tear from her eye as she watched the airship ascended to the heavens.  
"So my journey begins here!" Ion said as he watched his companions grow smaller and smaller.

Hello sorry for the long wait for the update I have been working on another project. I will keep updating as often as I can. Dogsfang


	12. Chapter 12 A Warm Welcome

I do not own Trinity Blood.

Trinity Blood chapter 12 A Warm Welcome

Thanks to KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey, UndeadTiger, and C. Banker for beta reading for me!

The air ship landed in the Albion. The stars blinked over head. Ion sighed.

'_Well here goes nothing.' _Ion thought quickly. He got out and walked toward a group of men dressed in the red uniform of the Albion guards. Each of them had on a ridicules long black fluffy hat. A large group of the had surrounded the ship. The men lowered their guns from their shoulders in salute.  
'Hum. I wonder where Esther is I assumed that she would be here to great me? Oh well I will probably get to see her later.' Ion though slightly disappointed.  
'We at least I get a formal greeting. Also I'm glad that I--.'  
Ion felt a sharp pain in his back.  
"AH!"  
Ion looked over his shoulder. One of the pilots had a pistol in his hand. Ion turned around just in time to see several guards advanced on him their guns lowered and bayonets pointed toward him.  
_'Damn must have…. Been shot…I have to get out of here!'_ Ion tried to go to _hast_ _mode_ but it was no good. The silver bullets had penetrated too deep into his body already.  
"Ah!" Ion felt another stab of pain shoot through his back. He looked and saw that a guard had stuck his bayonet into his back.  
'_I should be able to dodge that. When did the tarren get so fast…No it's not the tarren that's gotten faster…I've gotten slower.'  
_Ion fell forward pulling himself free of the bayonet. He sprang forward into the air trying to leap over the attacking guards. For a Methuselah this would have been child's play. Escaping from the slow weak tarren was easy for a member of the true race.

Ion leaped into the air and would have gotten away, had it not been for the fact that the pilot. The man in a dark blue suit took aim again and emptied the rest of his clip into the Earls back. Ion fell to the ground with a thud. He managed to get on his hands and knees carefully struggling to stand.  
The rest of the guards rushed forward attacking Ion with their bayonets. The blades on the guns leaving deep cuts everywhere along his body. The Ion Fortuna, the Ear of Memphis, the Empress's Sword Keeper, fell to his hands and knees on the runway. The battle was over.  
"Demon, devil, vampire, you are very lucky our master wants you alive. Otherwise we would have killed you." One of the guards addressed the bleeding Earl.  
Ion couldn't see anything except the blood that flooded his vision. He drew in a harsh breath. Slowly turning to address the guard Ion looked up just in time see the butt on his heavy rifle come down and slam into his head. Darkness came.

'_Oh… What hit me?'_ Wondered he slowly turned his head and looked around. He couldn't more his arms or his legs. Four silver chains attached to each of his arms and legs keeping them against the cold walls of the dungeon. He was still bleeding Ion knew that much the bullets were still inside him. His clothing gone save his pants. He was lucky to be concous at all. Ion felt his body going numb he couldn't see out of his eyes. He tried to open them only to feel a sharp sting as something burned them.

"AH!"

"That was just a warning.. Try to more again and I will spray this whole can into your eyes. Atomized silver condensed into a spray. Perfect for use on vampires. Now your name?"

Ion said nothing. _'This doesn't make any sense the Albion government should have known I was coming. Somethings gone wrong. Where is Esthe. Is she safe is she all right?'  
_"Your name!" He gave Ion a swift kick into his stomach." All right we are going to have to do things the hard way. Now either you answer my question or I will get another can of liquidized silver and pour it down your thoart and on each of you wouds!. Now TELL ME YOUR NAME! WHY ARE YOU HERE! VAMPIRE!!!" The interrogator slammed his fist into the Earls face and his gut. Ion felt himself cough up blood.

"Hummm. You kind is proud. Very well bravery is of little use here! I wonder how long you can stay alive while I torture you to death. Well I might as well explain ever thing to you know considering you won't live to see tomorrow. Now my men and I are part of a group who wish to gain control of Albion through the council. If the current queen were to die without an heir the next rule would be decided by the council which would put Lord Duke Wealshire in control. You we will use to blame the Queens death on the ambassador of the Methuselah."

"What is going on here!" a women's voice roared through the dungeon. A women dressed in green military garb beside her was a man wearing a dark suit with lon blond hair. The two of them accompanied a women who was dressed in a white nuns garb. Behind her were several Methuselah guards dressed in off blue.  
"Captain what are you doing!? Who is that?"  
"Mary Spencer what brings you here I assumed that you could not stomach what my men and I did here?" He addressed her.

"That is Coronial Spencer to you! Who is that men? What has he done to disserve such treatment?"

"He was planning on killing the Queen naturally I took action."  
Ion looked up at the nun his eyes widened.  
"Esther… Get out of here…. These men are trying to kill you…"

"Silence swine!"

The captain slammed the butt of his rifle into Ion's chest and then brought in down striking Ion on his face.

Ion coughed violently. He spat out six teeth, now stained red with his blood. They hit the floor with a sick crunch.

The nun rushed forward.

" Ion Is that you? Do you remember the time in the Empire when we met that little boy who sold us the bread. What did you call him?"

Esther we were in the Empire that day and we meet a tea sealer who sold us tea. It was a girl I called her a whiney little girl child. The last thing I said to you was let's meet again with out fail." Ion then pasted out sinking to the floor.

"Virgil, Mary place everyone here under arrest for assaulting and trying to murder the Ambassador of the Methuselah. Get Ion, I mean, The Earl of Memphis out of here and into a hospital in the gettos. They will be able to treat him better there."


	13. Chapter 13 Life's small challenges

Trinity Blood chapter 13 Life is full of small challenges.  
I do not own Trinity Blood

Special thanks to: UndeadTiger, KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey, and for helping me beta read. Thanks again!

Ion looked around at the white sheets.  
He was covered head to toe in bandages.  
"Esther?"  
"Ion!" The red haired queen of Albion got up from the chair she was using. She hugged  
him. Ion could have sworn that he felt a few of his ribs crack.  
"Esther how did you find me?"  
"The Empress told Virgil that the ambassador of the Methuselah would be arriving soon.  
She suspected something could happen so she told us to watch and be careful. The Getto  
monitored your ship landing. They were able to tell us that the guards attacked you. I'm sorry. The people who attacked you will be punished! You had no---"  
"Esther…I missed you. I'm sorry I left it was necessary at the time. Father Abel and I we went to fight the Contra Mundi." Ion suddenly found  
the sheets of his bed very interesting.  
"The Empress ordered me to come here and speak to ---"  
"Ion it's okay I'm here your Excellency." The Queen knelt and kissed him. Ion nearly fainted when he felt Esther's lips against his. He sighed in contentment. Unknown to the two of them Virgil Walsh stood outside the door. He smirked.  
'Ah, young love…Well this was unexpected to say the least. Those idiots who tortured The Earl of Memphis, just made my work a lot easier. The Queen because of this just ordered me to clear her schedule for the next four days. Perfect! Considering it is four days until the resigning of the treaty. All I have to do is make sure everything goes down without a hitch.'  
"Ahh! Oh Dear! Your Majesty where are you! Oh dear oh dear! I just left her…Your Majesty!!!!!"  
'Ahhhh! That shrill voice could shatter glass. What the devil is she doing here! At this rate, she will ruin everything! I'm going to have to get rid of her somehow.. Unfortunately I can't kill her though and my sister and I would really like to.'  
"Ah its you vigi, veni, or is it vouchie. Ah well, it doesn't matter anyway! You Blondie! I must speak to The Queen immediately it a matter of great importance to our nation. She supposed to be attending a conference within two hours, and she needs to get ready!"  
Ms. Doubtfire was a young woman in her thirties who had served under Queen Brigett the second of Albion. She had long dark hair, cold black eyes. A slight figure dressed in a long conservative white dress. She her nose up once she got to the count of Manchester.  
"Ms. Doubtfire how did you get past the guards. They were given strict orders not to allow anyone in here."  
"You see viche once I explained to them why I was here. They were more than happy to let me."  
'Meaning you nagged then until they gave in and let you in!!!! Blast you vile women!!!! I have to start passing out ear plugs for the guards. That way they will be immune to that witches chattering nagging voice!!'  
In both her arms she carried two large flower vases filled with roses.  
Ms. Doubtfire thrust one vase of roses at the count of Manchester. He caught it quickly, only to have the seamstress open the door and slam it into his face. The vase of roses shattered spilling water all over his suit and the floor.  
"Ahhh! Your majesty what do you doing here! What where you doing with HIM! You shouldn't be here! Don't you have a meeting to attend in two hours?"  
"No Virgil cleared my schedule for the next days. I wanted to relax before the big trip to the--"  
"Nonsense don't be afraid of a little hard work a little hard work never heard anyone. Besides, if you're referring to the trip to the empire. You can forget about going. It's the nobles who will go to the empire in your place. We can't afford to see you go into the heart of the Empire filled those idiotic filthy vampires! Now come with me and I will get you ready shoo, shoo…. Oh yes this is for you.." The maid dropped the vase on top of Ion's stomach. She turned on her heel and ushered Esther out the door.  
"Ah! Who was that women?!" Ion had an instant dislike of the women.  
For one thing she had just ruined the romantic moment with Esther. Two she had futher injured his stomach.  
"Grr! I will see Esther again. All I have to get her away from that witch women!"  
Ion rubbed his stomach where and slammed the vase down on him. He dropped the vase to the floor enjoying the sound as it splintered leaving water, shards of glass and roses on the white floor.  
"Who are you!? I know that your there!"  
'Oh dear it looks like I've been found out.' Virgil smirked. 'Well it looks like the Earl of Memphis hates that women as much as I do…No maybe more than I do. Considering she just interrupted Queen Esther and Ion when they were about to. Hmm.. I will not let that women stop me.'  
"Ion Fortuna Ear of Memphis Sword Keeper of the Empress. It's a pleasure to meet you. The Queen has spoken of you most fondly. I am terribly sorry for the tarren's actions. I assure you they will be punished. I hope that this doesn't effect they diplomatic relations between Albion and the Empire. The Methuselah of Albion manufacture the lost technology for the county of Albion as you know I'm sure…I will arrange quarters for you in the getto as soon a possible. I will also--"  
"No! What I mean is The Empress ordered me to take care of Queen Esther. When she comes to The Empire for the peace treaty signing I have been ordered to act as her personal protector, guide, and interpreter while she is in the Empire. I was asked by The Empress herself to escort her to the Empire there and back to Albion once the treaty signing is over. I trust that this is acceptable to the leadership of Albion."  
"Yes it is. There is no better guard for our majesty than a proud noble of The Empire. Thank you. Also I will take you to council of the Methuselah in the Getto as soon as you are well enough. Now if you will excuse me I most go after her highness considering Ms. Doubtfire has made a serious mistake. Please forgive her for what she has done to you she is getting old and quite senile. I will fire her immediately if not sooner."  
'Good the Earl stills cares for Esther. Good. So The Empress wasn't lying when she told me Ion still loves Queen Esther. I can see it in his eyes. After I get rid of that maid it will be smooth sailing….'  
The Count of Manchester turned and hurried off to find the Queen.

-----  
The next day

Ion felt like he was floating he felt at peace. He had soon found, that over ten years The Methuselah had thankfully found a way to help in recovery when exposed to silver quicker. He got up and walked up and around his hospital room in the Getto.  
"Great now where are my cloths. I'm in a hospital in nothing but slacks and no shirt. Just imagine what Esther would think if she walked in here right now." Ion smirked to himself. Almost as if his thought had been picked up by Esther Ion turned his head to the left and found Esther had come to see him. She had on a blue sun dress. To Ion she look ravishing, he found himself drooling.  
"Ion why did you go?"  
"Esther at the time I, what's that scent. What are you wearing? It smells divine." Ion couldn't help but to blush and move closer to Esther when he asked that question.  
Esther moved closer to Ion as well. The two of them were so close Esther could feel the warmth of Ion's breath on her neck.  
'Ion's gotten stronger. I can feel the muscles in his chest… They seem to ripple with new found power and strength every time he moves. He seems so much more graceful like he could step through a brick wall. It seems like he's retraining his strength and showing off a little of it just for me! Ah I could get used to this. I want to stay in this moment forever.'  
"It's a special perfume that Seth, I mean the Empress gave to me. It's called---"  
"EEEIIIII!!!"  
Wham!!!  
Ion grimaced in pain as the maid from hell slammed his bed pan on his head.  
YOUR MAJESTY!!!!! What…Wham! Do…Wham! You…Wham! Think..Wham!  
You.. Wham! Were. Wham! Doing. Wham! With . Wham! HIM!!!!!! Wham!  
Ms. Doubtfire grabbed Esther and dragged her out of the room a the while lecturing her on etiquette and how to behave like a lady. She was sure to put extra emphasis on not chasing the boys or men who so happened to look man pretty!  
The Earl of Memphis rubbed his head it throbbed in pain. Ion was sure that if he was not a Methuselah he would probably be dead or unconscious due to the blows the maid had inflected.  
Ion's bed pan was no longer useable.  
"Are you badly injured Earl of Memphis?"  
Ion turned around and found the Count of Manchester standing by the door.  
"No!! No!! thanks to that women!!! How dare she! I thought you were going to fire her." "Yes unfortunately she cannot be fired. She can only be released from our employ, only if she herself quits or dies. So seeing as she will not quit who do we know that would be willing to do an assassination?"  
Ion and Virgil laughed at his black humor.  
"Don't worry you unfortunately have other things to deal with right now. I have arranged for you to meet with the council of Methuselah. It is lead by my sister Vanessa Walsh. The good news is Esther will be present for your speech and afterward the two of you can spend some time together afterward. I am sure that The Empress has sent some sort of message that can only be told directly to Queen Esther herself. In private if I were to venture a guess. I will arrange for a room to be available for the two of you. That way you may speak The Imperial Will to Lady Esther no matter how long it may take. I am sure it could quite possibly take all night considering I have heard that before she was Queen Esther had spoke with The Empress. She even helped to stop an assassination attempt on her life. I would bet my position as Count that she has sent you with many messages from her majesty for you to convey to her. I will personally make sure that that women is out of the way! Now if you would get ready to go I will take you to the council."

" You are certain then."  
Caterina Sforza sat in an overstuffed chair in her quarters.  
"Yes unfortunately both vampires are dead.  
"Thank you please leave."  
"One other thing your Eminence it was most unusual. The two of them were not dressed like Methuselah nobles. The two of them were dressed like agents of The Contra Mundi. It was almost like the two of them were ether spying on the Contra Mundi or they work for the Contra Mundi. However I believe that the last scenario is not the case. "  
"Why is that?"  
"It is because I have searched through their possessions and found this." Father Wordsworth handed Lady Caterina a jade envelope stamped with the Imperial seal of the Empire. It was addressed to her.  
Professor Wordsworth bowed and left.  
The Duchess of Milan opened the letter.

Dear Lady Caterina Sforza,  
Duchess of Milan, head of the Vatician Foreign Affairs Department, and head of the AX Agency we have not been formally introduced. I am pleased to send Lord Alucard Duke of Nigeria and of Meinz. Accompanying him is Lord Drageula Duke of Nigeria. The two of them are ordered to act as ambassadors to The Vatican. I have ordered them to act as guides, translators, and protectors for Your Eminence and His Holiness Pope while the two of you travel to The Empire.  
I hope to see Your Eminence and His Holiness for the resigning of the treaty.  
Sincerely Augusta Varadica.

'Oh no! What have we done! Damn my brother either way this is disastrous for The Vatican. It appears nothing can be done to fix this now. What could the Duke of Nigeria have meant? He said "this paper contains everything we've found out about Cardinal Medici and his plan. It's encoded its secret is buried. A secret now that only fire can tell!" He also said "Into the darkness they go, the wise and the lovely.'--Edna St. Vincent Millay. Acta est fabula plaudite The play has been performed; applaud!"  
'What could he have meant? A secret that only fire can tell. The quotes. The wise and the lovely, the play has been performed: applaud. It almost sounds like he meant two things. Fire, darkness, the wise, the lovely, the play. It sounds like…"

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I got a bad flame concerning Consipiracy. It was from a bit of a prune on the review page. So I took a few days off. Well I'm back! Here is a new hint at chapter 14

____

___________________________________________________  
Sneak peak of chapter 14

Honorable members of this council in Albion. The Empress Augusta Varadica is willing to give every person in this community of fellow Methuselah a home in The Empire. It is with the signing of the peace treaty that she will meet with Queen Esther of Albion to discuss the transport of all the inhabitants The City of The Methuselah to The Empire.

Hope you have a great day or night. Cheers Dogsfang


	14. Chapter 14 Doing what has to be done

Doing what has to be done

Special thanks to: UndeadTiger, KURRYdaJIGGAmonkey, and for helping me beta read. Thanks again!

Ion sat in the cold steel chamber of the council. He stood up and looked at Ester, Virgil, and Vanessa Walsh.

"Honorable members of this council in Albion. The Empress Augusta Varadica is willing to give every person in this community of fellow Methuselah a home in The Empire. It is with the signing of the peace treaty that she will meet with Queen Esther of Albion to discuss the transport of all the inhabitants The City of The Methuselah to The Empire. Also she extends her invitation of welcome to the head of this council Vanessa Walsh, to the emissary between the Methuselah and Tarren Virgil Walsh and also to everyone who is gathered here now. Thank you."Ion sat down again.

Another Methuselah appeared at his side."Please forgive my intrusion but there is an urgent message for the Ear of Memphis waiting for him in his quarters."

"A message for me thank you. With this councils permission I will take my leave."

"Granted Earl of Memphis you may leave. This council is adjourned as well." Vanessa Walsh spoke curtly. Ion turned and left the chamber fallowed by the Methuselah members."Brother I ask you one final time are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes I am sure every relationship starts with a certain amount of distance. I believe that this will work. Now I trust that you will make the appropriate arrangements for the councils journey? I will make the appropriate arrangements for the tarren nobles journey. One more thing we must make sure that it looks like an accident. I will take care of the maid."  
The Count of Manchester and the Leader of the Methuselah departed.

--------------------------------

Dinner was served at eight o'clock that night. Ms. Doubtfire sat down near Queen Esther on her left. Ion sat down to her right. Ms. Doubfire got up and demanded that Ion move! Ion quickly pointed out that there was another chair to his left. Ms. Doubfire. Sat to Ion's left. Another servant came and sat a bowl of soup in front of Esther. Another maid leaned down to put a bowl of soup in front of Ion . Ms. Doubfire reached across to the maid and grabbed the bowl the servant was about to sit down. The soup landed on Ion's head covering him and his clothes.  
"Now see what you did you incompetent servant you spilt the soup on top of our guest! Now go get him a towel!" Mrs. Doubfire screeched.  
"I'm so sorry for that Earl of Impotence. No I said that wrong didn't I. I meant Earl Memphis I am sorry. Perhaps you should leave and take a shower." Mrs. Doubfire said with a small grin on her face.  
"Please excuse me Queen Esther I must go and change after this incident. Ion got up from his seat and went to change his cloths.

--------------------------------------------

" You are certain then."Caterina Sforza sat in an overstuffed chair in her quarters.

"Yes unfortunately both vampires are dead."  
"Thank you please leave."  
"One other thing your Eminence it was most unusual. The two of them were not dressed like Methuselah nobles. The two of them were dressed like agents of The Contra Mundi. It was almost like the two of them were ether spying on the Contra Mundi or they work for the Contra Mundi. However I believe that the last scenario is not the case. "  
"Why is that?"  
"It is because I have searched through their possessions and found this." Father Wordsworth handed Lady Caterina a jade envelope stamped with the Imperial seal of the Empire. It was addressed to Cardinal Sftorza. The Duchess of Milan opened the letter.

_Dear Lady Caterina Sforza,Duchess of Milan, head of the Vatician Foreign Affairs Department, and head of the AX Agency we have not been formally introduced. I am pleased to send Lord Alucard Duke of Nigeria and of Meinz. Accompanying him is Lord Drageula Duke of Nigeria. The two of them are ordered to act as ambassadors to The Vatican. I have ordered them to act as guides, translators, and protectors for Your Eminence and His Holiness Pope while the two of you travel to The Empire.I hope to see Your Eminence and His Holiness for the resigning of the Augusta Varadica._

_'Oh no! What have we done! Damn my brother either way this is disastrous for The Vatican. It appears nothing can be done to fix this now. What could the Duke of Nigeria have meant? He said "this paper contains everything we've found out about Cardinal Medici and his plan. It's encoded its secret is buried. A secret now that only fire can tell!" He also said "Into the darkness they go, the wise and the lovely.'--Edna St. Vincent Millay. Acta est fabula plaudite The play has been performed; applaud!"What could he have meant? A secret that only fire can tell. The quotes. The wise and the lovely, the play has been performed: applaud. It almost sounds like he meant two things. Fire, darkness, the wise, the lovely, the play. It sounds like….Fire can tell…I wonder.'_

Caterina Sforza walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pack of matches. She lit a match and held it carefully near the piece of paper. Caterina could bearly make out the small minute writing that was there.

Cardinal Medici is planning to attack at the treaty signing. A missile is loaded with Calcium cyanide or potassium cyanide which will release on impact. The missile is at Assari Air force base.

"He couldn't could he? Sister Kate!"

"Yes." The blond holographic nun replied

"Get the Entire Ax on the information contained on this piece of paper at once also get Father Wordsworth and Father Garcia on The Iron Maiden. The two of them are going to the Empire. Bring the two bodies of the Methuselah lords with you. I want the Empress to identify them. The two of them will contact The Duchess of Kiev and explain the situation to her. She should be able to request a private meeting with her majesty. Have the two of them wait until I arrive tomorrow to speak to the Empress . The Pope and I should arrive tomorrow."

"Your Eminence if the information is true shouldn't the two of you stay here?"

" No if we remain it will tip him off. I want every member of AX to hunt down that missile."

End of ch14. Ch15 will be submited soon. Untill then Dogsfang


End file.
